Rutina Semanal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La rutina semanal pocas veces variaba, pero ninguno de ellos se quejaba. Aunque eso si, las cosas cambian con el tiempo.


Rutina Semanal.

Los lunes por la mañana eran como cualquier otro día para Hitsugaya Toshiro. Él se levantaba temprano sin ninguna dificultad pese a haber dormido pocas horas la noche anterior pues estaba acostumbrado a aguantar bastante sin dormir. Su esposa era un caso totalmente diferente, tenía que perder unos buenos veinte minutos de la mañana para despertarla y siempre amanecía de mal humor, no acostumbrada a no tener el sueño suficiente. Para tratar de apaciguar el malhumor de su esposa, Toshiro siempre preparaba el desayuno para ellos y sus hijos que, afortunadamente, eran tan madrugadores como él… bueno, más su hija que el niño.

Los martes al mediodía Karin dejaba todo listo en su escuadrón, escapaba a su casa llevándose a su hijo menor y preparaba el almuerzo mientras esperaba por su esposo y su hija mayor para poder tener su hora de almuerzo en la casa. Esto era algo que solo podían permitirse los lunes y martes, el resto de los días tenía que darles el almuerzo para llevar o bien se colaban en el décimo escuadrón para tener un almuerzo sorpresa. A pesar de sus responsabilidades como shinigamis, siempre intentaban tener momentos para pasarlos en familia, aun con el apretado horario de capitán de su esposo. Karin estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Los miércoles normalmente eran días difíciles. Por alguna razón todo parecía moverse lento, provocando que las personas se movieran frenéticas. Toshiro se estresaba mucho durante este tipo de días, por lo que agradecía mucho cuando Karin se colaba en su oficina a eso de la media tarde y tomaban juntos una taza de té y un poco de amanatto mientras completaban el papeleo de sus respectivos escuadrones. A veces sus hijos los acompañaban aunque en esas ocasiones no eran muy productivos pues charlaban más que otra cosa. Aun así estaba muy agradecido por eso, era como si no lo dejaran amargarse. Teniendo en cuenta su solitario pasado antes de conocer a su esposa, sabía apreciar lo que tenía ahora.

Los jueves también eran días estresantes, pero las cosas se relajaban más por las tardes ya cerca de la hora de salir. A veces se iba temprano junto a su hija e iba al escuadrón de su esposa e hijo para poder ir a casa en familia. Otras veces salía un poco más temprano de lo habitual para jugar un par de partidos de futbol con su hijo que siempre que podía le hacía prometer jugar ya sea solo ellos, con Karin o toda la familia. No había mejor forma de quitarse el estrés que jugando en familia.

Los viernes por la noche por alguna razón cada miembro de la familia insistía en agregar una nueva tradición a la cena. Desde la época en la que solo salían Karin lo convirtió en el viernes de cena con televisión incluida. Cuando su hija empezó a obsesionarse con series de misterio, se convirtió en viernes de cena con maratón de la serie misteriosa de turno. Cuando su hijo empezó a tener ideales de amor a los animales, se convirtió en el viernes de cena vegetariana con maratón de la serie misteriosa de turno. Toshiro solo suspiraba y aceptaba todo.

Los sábados tendían a salir aprovechando que las jornadas de trabajo eran más cortas los fines de semana. La mayoría de las veces iban a visitar a la familia de Karin o a la abuelita de Toshiro en compañía de Matsumoto y Hinamori, otras veces dejaban elegir a sus niños o simplemente paseaban por Rukongai buscando algo que hacer. Eso sí, siempre regresaban antes de la medianoche. Aprovechando que sus hijos siempre caían rendidos de sueño al volver de sus salidas, Toshiro y Karin tenían sus horas de diversión solos encerrados en su habitación.

Los domingos a la madrugada, después de un largo día de ocio, Karin mantenía despierto a Toshiro casi hasta el amanecer en un intento de calmar un poco su libido un poco más alto de lo normal. Ella sostenía que, ya que era muy probable que mañana amaneciera de malas como de costumbre, él debía darle unas cuantas horas de felicidad para compensar. Toshiro no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para señalar lo obvio y decirle que sí estaba de tan mal humor los lunes por la mañana era justamente porque no dormía bien los domingos ya que insistía en pasar toda la madrugada haciendo el amor.

Cuando Karin anunció estar embarazada de gemelos, Toshiro no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto cambiaría su rutina semanal con los dos nuevos integrantes.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaa!

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite, ya mañana subire el ultimo de la tematica n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
